Easy As
by lamatikah
Summary: ABC123abconetwothree. [yuffiedemyx] for angelofsweetness contest


**Easy as**

now  
i  
know  
my

-

a –**anonymous**  
_of unknown name or authorship_

PRETTY little hearts, pink and delicate - made of tissue, scattered all over her locker like confetti. Except these hadn't been bought at any shop; these were handmade. They put a smile on her face as she went in to get her books. Though she forgot about her books as she picked up the card at the back, another handmade item. It said: I Love You.

It was from 'anonimuss'.

Yuffie ran to the only person who didn't know how to spell **a n o n y m o u s**.

-

b –**birthday**  
_anniversary of birth_

HIS** b i r t h d a y** was never anything special. No one really took any notice or sent him anything. His mother was always out getting drunk, all day every day, no matter what day it was. His father was always – in the least clichéd way possible – away on business trips. Demyx did his best to make it a really fun day.

He'd walk round with a perma-grin sticky taped to his face, he'd give extra hugs to people and he wouldn't let anything ruin his day. Sometimes, he made a cupcake with blue icing and a single candle stuck to the top. He could never find a match though, but he blew on it anyway.

But this birthday was different. Because Yuffie said, "I made you a card."

-

c – **chase**  
_go quickly in persuit_

YUFFIE loved action movies with a car **c h a s e** and policemen in blue chequered suits, running after thieves in black sweatshirts and white trainers. They made her feel so alive as she clung to the edge of her seat in anticipation. She hoped one day that she'd be able to become a police man one day so she could be the one jumping over the roofs of ten storey buildings, or behind the wheel of a swift, white car with its flashing red light and annoying 'NYAWWW' sound.

What she never expected, however, was to be the bad guy. But, clinging to the back of Demyx as he sped along the highway on their motorbike – the sirens becoming fainter and fainter as the cops disappeared into the distance – Yuffie knew there was nothing better.

-

d - **doorbell**  
_bell placed near door_

DEMYX sighed. She was just another one of those girls: "_Oh sorry, Demyx, I thought you said tomorrow._" "_Oh yeah, about that, I kinda forgot. Maybe some other time._" "_Oh, my mom thought you were a druggie so she wouldn't let me._" She wasn't going to come, but he wasn't going to get heartbroken about it because it had happened too many times before.

Nonetheless, he still was heartbroken as he sat behind the front door, waiting to hear that gentle '_brrring_', yet hearing none. He leant his head against the door until it was pulled backwards and Yuffie looked down at him.

"Demyx, your **d o o r b e l l** is broken."

-

e – **elf**  
_imaginary small being with magic powers_

SOMEONE had once said that Yuffie had an elfish voice. Then someone else piped up with a comment on her height which, at the time, was lacking somewhat. So she said, "At least elves have magic powers."

That was why, while they danced under the moonlight, Demyx said that she was his little **e l f**.

-

f – **fear**  
_unpleasant sensation caused by nearness of danger or pain_

WAS it terribly cliché to be afraid of thunderstorms? Because, whether it was or not, Demyx was – he'd had a **f e a r** of thunderstorms since he was a toddler. He'd squeal and clutch a cushion with a blanket over his head, making himself as small as possible. He'd always count the seconds between each grumbly sound of thunder. And when it came to one, she burst in and held him and whispered sweet nothings to him and promised that it would all be okay.

And he knew that it would be.

-

g – **guitar**  
_a kind of stringed musical instrument_

SHE had admired people who could play guitars. Yuffie had never been able to do so herself. Because, oh sure, she tried but the teachers were so boring and talked about scale this and lightly row that. And to be brutally honest, no one cared whether the E string was not the A string, damnit, Miss Kisaragi.

But then Demyx said, "I don't know how to play the **g u i t a r**, but watch this." And she watched him play a different instrument – called a Sitar. And she fell in love with it.

-

h – **hash brown**  
_pan-fried potatoes_

HASH browns made Demyx gag, what with their lumps and bumps and disgustingly fattening greasy edges. They were his least favourite food, but Yuffie loved them. She could eat a whole truck load without even blowing up a little bit. Yuffie was amazing.

She even showed Demyx how to like hash browns. "Put this on it, I think it's called Brown Sauce." Demyx put the 'Brown Sauce' onto his **h a s h b r o w n** and tentatively bit into it. It was spicy and mouth wateringly so. With the hash brown it tasted like heaven. From that day on, hash browns were his favourite food. And he could eat a whole truck load without even blowing up a little bit.

-

i – **infinite**  
_have no limit_

PI is an** i n f i n i t e** number. Space is infinite. The number of Riku fangirls is infinite. But Demyx can't get his head around infinity. It's just too big, too impressive and massive to fit inside his head – he only had a normal head because he wasn't like one of those 201 IQ'd kids with heads the size of infinity itself. Demyx just couldn't get used to the idea of it.

Laughing, Yuffie said, "Our love is infinite." And then Demyx realised what infinity was.

-

j – **jelly**  
_soft solid food set with gelatine_

IT wobbled on the plate and Yuffie was memorized. She forgot how much she loved **j e l l y** and its tendencies to slip off the plate when you weren't looking, and the way the image behind it gets all distorted and fat. It was lime green – like the bogey monster she saw in that movie yesterday. She liked the way Demyx made jelly. She liked the way he brought it over to her. She liked the way it shook as he did so.

She liked the way it made a splat noise when Demyx dropped it by accident.

-

k – **keep**  
_retain possession of_

AS a child, Demyx constantly nagged his mother and father to let him **k e e p** that bug he found on the window, the puppy without a collar, the chocolate bunny (because it looked too realistic to actually eat). They always said no, leave it be, no, it belongs to someone else, no, eat it. Because they were parents and they didn't know any better. Like, they didn't know that the bug was called Harry and they didn't know that the puppy would die later on that day and they didn't know that the chocolate bunny did have feelings so Demyx couldn't just go and eat it!

Good thing Yuffie was around to keep them instead.

-

l - **leave**  
_go away from_

PARTIES made her feel sick with the flashing lights and the gyrating bodies and the stink of alcohol. She would walk in there and immediately regret it, she just wanted to **l e a v e**. But her friends were 'party animals' – in constant need of a song to dance to, always up for some spiked punch – they'd never say no to an invitation. And of course they'd drag Yuffie with them because she needed "a social life, Yuffie" in their terrible, high-pitched voices and lipstick'd lips and clacky high heels.

They made her feel sick. But what made it all better was that the next morning, she'd always wake up with the same guy in her bed.

-

m – **minute**  
_moment of time_

TIME was never good to poor old Demyx. He never had a minute to himself, what with exams and random birthdays and homework and general social life and school. In fact, it was mainly school's fault that he had not a moment to himself. He didn't even need schooling – everyone knows that aspiring musicians don't particularly need a degree in quantum astrophysics.

But when he was with Yuffie, time was always busy doing something else because the clocks forgot to tick and the sun forgot to go down. For a **m i n u t e** of every day, he was able to forget about time.

-

n - **natural**  
_not seeming artificial_

HISTORY was her least favourite subject. We live on a dying, dying planet and we're all going to die, die with it but look how clever those cave people were what with their not dying, dying world. Yuffie envied them really; back then, it seemed that you could do anything! So she could say "I love him" without people turning round with pictures of pure disgust slapped on their faces.

Too bad it wasn't allowed to follow **n a t u r a l** instincts anymore.

-

o - **one**  
_single, individual_

WHAT separated him from the others was the fact that he was the sort that relied on others. They say the most unique people are the most individual, but what's unique about people who can go to the bathroom on their own or can work on a project by themselves? Demyx was just as unique, he just needed someone to fall back on when things went a little crazy. Or when he needed to go to the bathroom or was working on a project.

There was only **o n e** person who didn't laugh at him when he asked them a favour of this sort.

-

p – **picture**  
_made by painting, drawing or photography_

SOMETIMES when she was feeling particularly creative, she would throw on a smock and tie her hair into a short ponytail and get out the watercolours. They were messy and used, what with paint from other palettes splashing into other palettes. So that you'd not have a yellow, it would look more like a ripened banana – what with its fetching black highlights – and the pink was no longer pink, it was a sickly purple because the blue was next to it. But that didn't matter because they were still usable. Until she tipped them over by accident and all the little blocks of paint smashed on the floor around her feet, creating a beautiful – yet saddening – rainbow to slide all over the place there.

Demyx told her that it was a work of art in itself so he pressed a big piece of paper over it until the image was printed onto it. It was such a pretty **p i c t u r e** so he called it her Accidental Masterpiece.

-

q - **queer**  
_strange; odd_

HE hated that book with its annoying girl who constantly said, "how **q u e e r**, how very queer." But he had to read it for English. Her catchphrase was hideously annoying and every time she said it, his eyes flashed red and he had the rare desire to flood a country. But apparently Yuffie loved the book and she said the catchphrase was cute. Demyx mumbled something incoherent and probably unintelligent before settling back to read it. Seconds later he had the unearthly inclination to get out a water gun and hose down his tutor.

Yuffie laughed and walked past him saying, "You're very queer, you know that, Demyx?"

-

r – **represent**  
_describe or symbolize_

SHE was told to draw something that symbolized something important to her. Like her friends, family, even pets. She puzzled over it for many days, maybe she could draw a bird to describe her friends because they were all high fliers. But no, birds were rather scary and her friends weren't scary. Maybe she could draw some shuriken for her family – because they all obsessed over ninjas. No, it was only really her who obsessed over ninjas, they just played along with it. A pet? She didn't even have a pet. Maybe for her pet she could steal the Pet World logo and just put a cross over it. That would get her a great grade!

No, she decided to do a waterfall. Because she thought it would be good to **r e p r e s e n t** Demyx – he was important.

-

s – **stranger**  
_one who is strange to the place or company_

ONCE he was a **s t r a n g e r** to the town with its unwelcoming shops and dim lights. He was a stranger to its school he was forced to go to. He knew none of the kids there and none of the kids knew him so he tended to keep to the shadows like a dark, mysterious person with problems. People didn't talk to him, not even the kid who was ordered to show Demyx around. So Demyx didn't talk to people, not even the kid he was ordered to follow.

But then she came and she was a stranger to the town and she kept to the darkness like she had problems. Maybe they both had problems and that's why they only talked to each other and no one else.

-

t – **telegram**  
_message sent by telegraph_

AT the museum, there were old time posters all over, all declaring things like 'Aah Bisto!' and 'Try FRY's'. There were green jackets and navy hats. There were plane models and poems. There was a telegraph too. Yuffie ran straight over to the telegraph, her fascination for machinery never failing her. She knew exactly what she would use it for.

And sure enough, by the time she was back on the bus back to school, Demyx had a piece of printed paper – a **t e l e g r a m** - reading: i love you stop love yuffie stop

-

u – **up**  
_in or at a higher state_

HEIGHTS were not Demyx's strong points and he only realised this as he climbed further and further up the wall. He looked up to see others who were waiting to abseil. The wooden structure had four sides, two of which were used in climbing and the other two were used for abseiling. At the top was where all the people who were about to go abseiling waited. There was a little platform which could be reached by going up a spiral staircase in the middle of the walls. One of the people waiting to abseil was her. She looked down and grinned and then did a double take. She noticed the look of anxiety and nervousness on his face.

She leant over the bar and whispered, "Come on, Demyx." Demyx climbed higher and higher. Yuffie was waiting for him there as she continued to urge him **u p**. At the top, he rang the bell and everyone cheered for him.

-

v – **value**  
_amount of money_

SHE wrung her hands in worry as she looked at her teacher, the suspense killing her. For next period was the sale. And she was one of the poor, my-friends-forced-me-into-it souls who was up for the drudgery of the whole ordeal as being one of the items of purchase. She was so nervous and she felt so ill as she watched her teacher etch out a diagram onto the board. It seemed as though everything was going in slow motion, until the bell rang and suddenly everything speeded up and she was still panicking and oh dear, it's all going to go wrong.

She stood before the crowd as the speaker asked for offers. For a few terrible, horrible seconds, no one raised their hand, but then a shaky arm reached up. "I'll give her..." There was a stunned silence as the audience shocked over the excessive amount of money Demyx was willing to give up for Yuffie. She grinned. He made her feel something of **v a l u e**.

-

w – **warm**  
_kindly and affectionate_

HEARTS mean a lot to people and Demyx was no exception, he valued his heart and all it gave him: life, love, etc. He always described someone through their heart, "he's cold hearted", "she's only putting half her heart into it" and "their heart was stolen". Heart diseases made him cry and when someone says they're heartbroken, he makes sure that they really are and not just joking. Because that would be disrespectful to your heart.

So when she described him as "warm hearted", his heart filled with the warmth she mentioned and he threw his arms round her.

-

x - **x-men**  
_team of science fictional comic book characters_

A ninja was what Yuffie was, she was quick on her feet and a devil with a shuriken in her hand. She could go just about anywhere without being seen and was proud to admit it. Everyone knew that she was a ninja and just about everyone was jealous. Especially Demyx. So, as they watched a movie one night he said, "Yuffie. You're a ninja." She nodded. "Well, I'm one of the **x – m e n**!"

Yuffie laughed a pretty little laugh and said, "But I liked you for who you were before."

-

y – **yesterday**  
_the day before today_

LISTENING to old Beatles tracks and angsting was Yuffie's game today.** Y e s t e r d a y**, love was her game – and such an easy one too. She must have said something wrong but of course, he didn't tell her what. She didn't feel as whole as she had before – like a huge chunk of her and broken off and fallen into the dust, never to be found again. Because you can't just look under your bed and find the answers to everything now, can you?

Today, as she whiled away, hiding from the outside world, Yuffie couldn't help but cry.

-

z - **zombie**  
_corpse revived by witchcraft_

FAIRYTALES were fun, especially if you could work out where they came from, or how they happened. Like Snow White, maybe what happened was that she was merely unconscious as the apple piece may have got lodged in her throat and then she choked it out a few seconds later – she just needed CPR. And guess who came along a few minutes later? Why, it was the prince. And when some people say, he kissed her, Demyx says, he used CPR. Because you know, it could be true. Things like that made him feel better and safer in his world.

But as he and Yuffie sat on a big yellow sofa and they watched zombies take over the world, he was worried, gnawing his lip and sitting on his hands. Yuffie said, "What's the matter, Demyx?" and Demyx said, "I don't get it. Is there such a thing as a **z o m b i e**?"

Yuffie laughed and then said, "No, back when people believed in voodoo, there was a disease which paralysed people. They looked dead but they weren't so when they woke up – people thought they had been brought back to life by witches!" Demyx stopped chewing his lip. "Oh," he said.

-

next  
time  
sing  
with

**me**

an: lol brown sauce (from 'h') is this english stuff tho i dunno if they have it anywhere else (is an ignorant english girl) – it's niiiice. i think it's also known as daddies (or something), meh. i think this was pretty good compared to my usual crap. the title is from that song by the jackson 5 and the random next time sing with me stuff is because that's what i always used to have to sing in nursery. xD soooo, review and tell me your favourite and stuff. also, credits to skitts about the whole 'the number of riku fangirls is infinite'. and also, for the word yesterday, i did steal the plot-thing off the song. mhm

for angelofsweetness' contest - cuz she rocks.  
tho, there are many a mistake in this -cry-  
i'll try sorting it out.

side note: lol x-men. at first i panicked 'cause i thought it was archie comics (and you're not allowed to mention anything to do with them... oops.) but then i remember that it was marvel. yay.

edit: i changed the description of 'yesterday' - it now says the day before today.


End file.
